


Before They Sleep

by girloftheq (qthelights)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/girloftheq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dorli moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before They Sleep

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep  
And miles to go before I sleep_  
~ Robert Frost

 

Orlando, towel wrapped low on his hips, emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and light. The warm glow spilled into the darkened bedroom bringing with it the sweet clean smell of soap and conditioner.

Lying tangled in dark sheets, Dom shielded his eyes from the light, subdued even as it was, with the back of his forearm. Grunted softly his indignancy.

“Shit, sorry,” Orli said softly, padding over carpet and sitting down on the mattress next to Dom. Nudged Dom’s arm off his eyes and replaced it with his own fingers. “Thought you were asleep.”

“S’okay, was until a moment ago…when’d you get in?” Dom could feel his eyelashes flutter against Orlando’s warm fingers; could see the reddish light seep in through the thin skin between each one.

“Bout twenty minutes ago…had to stay for a thing.”

Dom grunted again, breathed in deeply when he discovered that Orli’s hand smelt like soap and clean skin and Orlando.

“Fun?” Dom asked.

“Eh…sorta. There was champagne.”

“Fun enough then,” Dom muttered sleepily, tilted his head backwards and let Orli’s hand slip down over his face, over his mouth. Placed a soft lick on his fingers and was pleased at the flash of white teeth smiled in response.

Orlando moved his hand back up, let it rest in Dom’s hair. “You been asleep long?” Talk to connect.

Dom shook his head slightly, “Need more. You getting in or what?”

Orli laughed softly, stood up and dropped the towel to the floor before slipping into the Dom-warmed bed. “Better?” 

“Much.” Dom replied, unmistakably happier, rolled over and buried his face in Orli’s neck. “You smell good after showers,” he murmured into the tendons and skin.

“Do I?” came Orli’s chuckle in reply. Dom felt the vibrations against his cheek.

“Yes,” he confirmed. Let his tongue snake out between his lips to see if the taste was as good as the smell. Affirmative.

Orli fell silent and Dom tasted him again, traced a contour of his throat with a light slithery touch. Smiled against the skin when he detected a slight hitch in Orli’s breath and moved closer, tangling legs and nudging hips. Draped an arm over Orli’s chest, fingers lightly tracing the edge of a rib.

“Feel good after a shower too,” he murmured, still buried against throat. Softly teased the edge of his friend’s jaw with his teeth.

“Yeah?” Orli questioned, voice slightly coarser than it had been a moment ago.

“Mhmm,” Dom answered, trailed his lips back from jaw to ear, flicked at Orlando’s earlobe with his tongue before sucking it gently into his mouth and relishing the soft smoothness.

He could feel the low moan vibrate in Orli’s throat more than he could hear it. A soft shiver wound its way down Dom’s spine at the knowledge and he let go of his earlobe prize and lifted his head up, shivered again at the sparkle and chocolate, before placing his mouth on Orlando’s.

Soft, slow, wet. Toothpaste and Champagne. Warm.

Felt a hitch in his own breathing, slight jump in his chest. Finished the kiss with another soft lick.

“You should shower more often,” he grinned, lips still millimeters away from Orli’s mouth, voice low though there was no one to be woken up by loud noises. A thought for later.

“Trying to tell me something, Sblom?” Orli retorted, but didn’t quite make it with the quipping for the breathlessness.

“That you should shower more,” Dom non-answered with a grin and moved his mouth downwards to the top of Orli’s sternum, touched it softly with motionless lips. Lips that parted to allow warm breath touch Orli’s skin, but nothing more. Soft.

He knew Orli’s eyes were closed, though he had no reason to know it. Enjoyed the way the thought rolled around in his mind as he shuffled down the bed until his mouth was level with Orlando’s navel. And, as usual, he couldn’t pass it by. Had to lean close and dip in his tongue, collect the drop of water that still rested there from the earlier shower. Felt Orli’s stomach muscles clench and brought up a hand, rested his palm there to feel the movement under the taut skin. 

There were some things that just went beyond a need to think. Beyond reasoning. One of them was the feeling in his chest when he marveled at the, whatever it was, that was so uniquely Orli.

A soft exhalation from Orli’s lips, “I’ll shower whenever you want me to, Sblom.”

Dom didn’t answered, just moved his lips lower, trailing down stomach and curls. 

Would have smiled when Orli’s hips jumped involuntarily upwards if his mouth wasn’t doing other things.

Slept, limbs tangled and bodies warm.


End file.
